Fire Emblem: Blue Awakenings
by Robotails
Summary: After finding himself in someplace unfamiliar Rin must find a way to get home but fate may say other wise.


**A/N:** I'm Finally back and remaking my stories, hopefully you like this newer take in my story.

Side note: "talking" " _thinking/Kuro talking"_

* * *

 **-The Invisible Ties of Fate-**

" _Sometime you have to wait for fate to make its move"_

It was the weekend and with nothing to do Rin was laying in bed trying to not be bored while just staring at the ceiling. Normally he would have left his dorm room to find something to do or be reading one of Yukio's manga he has but for some reason Yukio asked him to stay in the dorm till he got back. "Man… he said that he wouldn't take long but its been about two hours since he left" Rin said with a sigh as he got up from bed. _"Did he say where he was going?"_ Kuro asked as he jumped down from a nearby chair he was on. "Well he said was going to do some exorcist work…" Rin said as he walked over to a window and looked out it "I would have gone with him but we made a deal if I stayed here while he did his work he would get ice cream for us on his way back."

Rin sighed as he moved away from the window and sat down onto his bed, "I shouldn't have made that deal…". After a few minutes there was a knock at the door, "I'll be right there in just a minute." Rin said as he got up. " _Do you think it is Yukio?"_ Kuro asked, tilting his head slightly. "He has a key but If it is him then he must of forgotten his key here but I doubt it." Rin said as he opened the door to see that he was right, it wasn't Yukio. Standing at the door was a hooded figure, "yes? Do you need something from me?" Rin asked as he looked puzzled at this persons weird choice of robe with a peculiar design. "Yes… there is..." the 'man?' said, this person looked male but their voice sounded distorted between a female and a male voice. The hooded figure lifted their right hand and spoke once again, "Yes… if all else fails... You'll do good…". Darkness seemed to seep out of this 'person's'? Robe causing the floor to be slowly covered in darkness. " _I think this guy is a demon, at least that's what it feels like."_ Kuro said as he backed away from the darkness, he would have tried fighting this demon off but since they were being pushed back and in a small room he couldn't do anything. "If it is then there's only one way to beat it." Rin said as he went to grab his sword, the Kurikara the one thing sealing his own demonic powers. As Rin grabbed the Kurikara everything went dark.

Everything was dark for a while to a point were Rin began to wonder if he had actually died but he soon felt someone slapping him to see if he was awake. It took him a minute to finally open his eyes and the first thing he saw was a crying Kuro. "what's going on? What happened?" Rin said as he pushed Kuro away from his face. " _I thought you died, you were barely breathing and not moving for a while."_ Kuro said through tears feeling relieved that Rin was okay. Rin patted Kuro as he got up from the floor and looked around to get a feel of where they are. There was only one small town in sight everything else was either fields or forest, "seems like that town is a good spot to get answers…". " _Well let's go there then, don't forget the Kurikara and hide your identity as a demon."_ Kuro said as he was standing by the sword. Rin saw the sword and began to wonder why it came with them but he remembered before everything went dark he grabbed it. As he bent down he wondered what kind of demon made this happened and why did this happen to him.

After a while of walking Rin and Kuro made it into this nearby town. It seemed pretty old fashion as most of the town was made of stone and wood, none of the more modern structure material. As they walked around town people were giving them weird looks, Rin believed that the reason for the looks was for his sword he was carrying so he tried to look for someplace more secluded. He soon found an inn and entered it and found quite the scene, there was a group of barbarians with axes bothering the innkeeper about the price of staying. They seemed to be threatening the innkeeper for a free night stay and maybe even some cash on the side so before anything bad could happen Rin stepped in. "Woah, is there a problem here?" Rin asked as he pushed the barbarians back away from the innkeeper. "We weren't having one till you showed up" one of the barbarians said as he held up their axe "I hope you'll get out if you know what best.". In response he pulled out his sword to show it but didn't draw it out "and I'm sure you'll get out of here if you know what's good for you.". The barbarians look at one another and began to walk away, "you'll regret messing with us once we tell the boss…"

Rin sighed as the barbarians left, "let's be glad that this didn't end violently.". "Thanks so much for dealing with those barbarians." the innkeeper said as they bowed as a thanks "may i ask if you're a part of the Shepherds?" Rin shook his head, he didn't know what these shepherds were but he felt that he shouldn't impersonate one. "Really? I've heard that they were in the area. You seem like you would be one. Well would you be staying the night here?" the innkeeper said and Rin nodded. He then pulled out his wallet ready to pay but the innkeeper shook their head "you don't have to pay since you helped earlier, also it would be best if you stayed around incase those barbarians come back.". "Ofcourse, I'll only be staying for the night. I'll be gone in the morning." the Innkeeper nodded and gave Rin a room key. Although it was still midday Rin decided to head into his room to get out of the spotlight and process what's going on at the moment. As he opened the door he notice the room was pretty old fashioned like the city itself. "Seems like they aren't up to date with modern standards." Rin said as Kuro jumped onto the bed. " _Yeah it's almost like we went back in time!"_ Kuro said as he was trying to get comfortable on the bed. "Back in time?..." Rin said out loud wondering if this was Mephisto's doing but he would at least say something before doing this. He could only wonder what the true reason something brought him here and how long till Yukio tries to come look for him.


End file.
